Warmth
by Lucifionne
Summary: Setelah puas melepas amarahnya dengan melemparkan tubuh Yui ke kolam, kini Ayato malah dihantui rasa bersalah saat melihat bibir gadis itu gemetaran dan membiru. "Oi ..., Chichinashi," panggilnya ragu, "butuh kehangatan?" Ayato/Yui ficlet. Based on eps 2.


Diabolik Lovers **(c)** Rejet / Idea Factory

Cover is not mine.

.

_Setelah puas melepas amarahnya dengan melemparkan tubuh Yui ke kolam,_  
_kini Ayato malah dihantui rasa bersalah saat melihat bibir gadis itu gemetaran dan membiru. _  
_"Oi ..., _Chichinashi_," panggilnya ragu, "butuh kehangatan?"_

**- Warmth -**

_an Ayato x Yui ficlet._

**_by : Lucifionne_**

.

.

"Ngh...," lenguh Yui. Gadis muda ini sedang berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya, bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang berangsur-angsur pulih ia pun membuka matanya. Pandangannya langsung disambut oleh langit-langit beton bercat abu-abu. Sinar lampu kristal tampak menerangi ruangan. Samar-sama Yui bisa mendengar suara riak partikel-partikel air saling berbenturan di wadah yang besar. _'Ini di mana?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Yui mengerjapkan matanya, kepalanya terasa begitu berat, "Nghhh," lenguhnya lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih nyaring.

"Oi," suara lelaki terdengar dari arah yang cukup dekat.

Yui terperanjat—kekuatan besar mendadak muncul dalam tubuhnya, ia pun segera bangun dari posisi terbaringnya, "Ayato-_kun_?"

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Ayato. Lelaki berambut merah pudar tersebut berjalan mendekati sofa hitam tempat dimana Yui duduk saat ini.

"J—jangan mendekat!" seru Yui panik. Ia segera menggulung tubuhnya ke tepi sofa. "Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Tch, kau masih belum mengerti juga, huh?" Ayato menarik kasar Yui ke dalam rangkulannya, lalu membawa tubuh gadis tersebut menuju kolam renang besar yang di dalamnya telah penuh terisi air.

"A—ayato-_kun_! Apa yang akan kaulakukan?" tanya Yui ketakutan. Mata merahnya menatap ngeri kubik air segar yang berada tepat di bawahnya.

"Kau adalah milikku," ucap Ayato dingin. "Jangan pernah berani untuk membantahku."

**SPLASHHH!**

Yui merasakan tubuhnya perih menghempas _liquid_ sedingin es yang kini seolah saling berlomba memakan kulit putihnya.

"Sekarang katakan kalau aku ini yang terhebat," perintah Ayato sesaat setelah melemparkan gadis tak berdaya tersebut ke kolam. "Katakan kalau kau akan selalu tunduk padaku," lanjutnya angkuh.

"A—ayato-_kun_! _Khuk_!" dada Yui meremuk karena stok oksigen yang makin menipis di paru-parunya, "aku ti—tidak bisa berenang!" ia masih berusaha melawan gravitasi yang terus menariknya masuk ke dasar kolam. Suhu air yang begitu rendah malam ini juga makin menambah penderitaan gadis malang tersebut, seluruh sel sarafnya seolah membeku—belum lagi rasa nyeri berdenyut di lehernya yang belum hilang bekas gigitan Ayato di sekolah tadi.

Yui benar-benar tersiksa.

Namun Ayato hanya menatapnya datar. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa iba di benaknya menyaksikan penderitaan Yui di depan sana. Ia malah menyeringai puas melihat gadis itu kesusahan bergumul dengan air kolam berwarna biru muda tersebut.

_'Dengan begini harusnya dia tahu bahwa akulah yang berkuasa, akulah yang harus dia turuti.'_ Ayato tersenyum licik. _'Kau harus takut padaku.'_

Yui telah sampai pada batas terakhirnya, tenaganya tak lagi tersisa untuk bertahan. Ia pun menyerah—membiarkan tekanan air menelannya jauh ke dalam. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar lenyap, dua kata masih sempat meluncur dari bibir gadis tersebut, _"Tolong aku."_

**Deg!**

Telinga Ayato bisa mendengar suara tersebut, begitu jelas dan memelas. Ingatan masa lalu tiba-tiba berputar di depannya, bayangan ketika tubuh bocahnya dilempar kasar ke sebuah danau kecil dan tenggelam tak berdaya di sana.

"Tch, sial," umpatnya kesal. Dengan segera ia menceburkan dirinya masuk ke dalam air yang makin mendingin. Secepat mungkin meraih tangan Yui dan menggenggamnya erat. Wajah Yui tampak begitu pucat. Ayato menghapus jarak yang tersisa, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis di pelukannya ini—berniat membagi napasnya agar Yui bisa segera sadar.

Dan berhasil, mata Yui kembali terbuka. Ayato melepaskan bibir Yui dan beralih pada daerah bahu yang masih tertutupi seragam sekolah. Masih tampak jelas bekas gigitan yang tadi dibuatnya. Ayato tak bisa menahan diri, ia pun menyerang tengkuk Yui dengan taring tajamnya. Mengabaikan desahan rasa sakit yang keluar dari bibir korbannya. Ayato tak peduli, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah rasa dahaga yang seketika lenyap saat darah lezat Yui mengalir di kerongkongannya.

**Srashhh!**

Tubuh mereka kini mengapung di atas permukaan air. Yui bersyukur karena pada akhirnya ia bisa bernapas dan melenyapkan rasa sesak di dadanya. "_Hah, hah, hah_," napas Yui masih tak beraturan. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya memeluk erat tubuh Ayato, takut kalau sampai ia tenggelam lagi—penderitaan beberapa menit lalu sudah cukup untuk dirinya.

"Luar biasa, rasanya sungguh luar biasa saat darahmu mengalir di tubuhku," ujar Ayato puas. Tangannya merangkul erat pinggang Yui, menahan tubuh gadis tersebut agar tak tenggelam ke dasar kolam.

"Cukup, k—kumohon h—hentikan," pinta Yui lemah. Bahkan untuk menegakkan kepalanya saja ia tak sanggup.

"Hmm ..., baiklah. Sampai di sini saja kita bersenang-senang malam ini." Ayato mulai membawa tubuh mereka menuju bibir kolam. Kemudian naik dan menuju daerah yang tidak basah.

**Hup.**

Handuk kering mendarat tepat di atas kepala Yui. Namun hanya punggung Ayato yang makin menjauh saat Yui menoleh ke belakang.

Ayato pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun.

Yui tertunduk lesu.

Lelaki tampan tersebut benar-benar kejam.

.

.

.

Ayato sedang berada di ruang tengah, berbaring di atas sofa kulit favoritnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengantuk, sensasi luar biasa yang ia dapat dari darah Yui benar-benar membuatnya lebih bersemangat dari biasanya.

"Aku belum pernah menemukan darah yang semanis itu," gumamnya pelan. "Aku tidak akan membaginya pada siapa pun. Tidak akan pernah."

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Suara langkah terdengar menggema membentur lantai marmer dan dinding mansion mewah Sakamaki, Ayato mendelik cepat—mata hijaunya menangkap sosok tubuh mungil berjalan pelan.

Ayato hanya mendengus, _'Ternyata si dada rata,'_ batinnya mengejek. Putra ketiga keluarga Sakamaki ini hanya menatap Yui acuh tak acuh saat tubuh basah kuyup itu lewat di hadapannya. Namun rasa sedikit iba terlintas di dirinya tatkala iris mata hijaunya melihat getaran kuat pada bibir Yui yang mulai membiru.

.

Yui sudah sampai di kamarnya. Ia telah melepaskan pakaian basahnya dan saat ini sedang mengenakan jubah mandi saja—polos tanpa pakaian apapun di balik kain tebal tersebut—termasuk pakaian dalam. Bibirnya tak berhenti bergetar sejak lima belas menit lalu. Kulit jemarinya mengerut dikarenakan suhu dingin yang ia dapat dari air kolam tadi.

Yui tak habis pikir, ternyata vampir itu sungguh menyeramkan, berbeda dari yang ia perkirakan pada awalnya. Tapi baginya ini sungguh berlebihan, dicampakkan ke kolam renang dan dibiarkan tenggelam selama beberapa menit, apa Ayato berniat untuk membunuhnya?

"Ti—tidak!" Yui menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "dia tidak mungkin setega itu, kan?"

_**"Apanya yang tega?"**_

HEH!?

Yui segera memutar tubuhnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sosok tampan Ayato telah berdiri tegak di depan pintu kamarnya. Kapan lelaki itu masuk? Dan bukankah pintu kamarnya telah ia kunci?

"A—ayato-_kun_? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Yui keheranan. Tangan pucatnya mencengkram erat jubah mandi yang ia kenakan.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Ayato melangkah mendekat, bersamaan dengan itu Yui juga melangkah mundur ke belakang. Mata merahnya menatap horor lelaki menawan yang terus menunjukkan seringai jahatnya.

Bibir Yui terus bergetar dan makin membiru. Degupan jantungnya mulai tak beraturan. "A—ayato-_kun_, j—jangan mendekat, kumohon," Yui memelas. Wajahnya begitu ketakutan dan lelah. Namun Ayato masih saja terus mendekat, membuat Yui semakin panik tak karuan. Ia pun menutup kedua matanya karena takut pada apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Oi ..., _Chichinashi_," panggil Ayato ragu; Yui membuka matanya perlahan. "Kau kedinginan, kan?" gadis yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk pelan. Seringai super seksi seketika muncul di wajah Ayato. "Butuh kehangatan?"

"Eh!? A—apa maksud—!"

**DUUUK!**

Ayato mendorong tubuh Yui pelan hingga terjatuh tepat di atas kasur tidurnya. Beberapa detik kemudian dirinya juga menyusul Yui mendarat di kasur empuk berwarna ungu muda tersebut. "Aku akan menghangatkanmu malam ini," bisik Ayato pelan pada telinga kanan Yui.

Wajah Yui serasa mendidih mendengar suara yang begitu menggoda itu mengalun di telinganya.

Ayato mulai bergerak, tangannya menarik pinggang kecil Yui; mendekatkan tubuh gadis manis ini kepada tubuhnya. Menempelkan bagian punggung Yui ke dadanya. "Bagaimana, sudah hangat?" ucap Ayato pelan.

Yui hanya mengangguk sebisanya. Sensasi udara panas dari napas Ayato yang berhembus mengenai tengkuknya benar-benar membuat Yui nyaris gila.

"Oi, kau kenapa?"

Yui menggeleng.

"Begitukah?" tangan Ayato bergerak lagi, kini mengarah ke bagian depan—menuju pita pengikat jubah mandi Yui yang kini tak lagi terikat rapat.

"H—hentikan! Jangan di sana!" pekik Yui. Kalau sampai dibuka bisa jadi bahaya. Apalagi saat ini ia tidak mengenakan apa-apa kecuali jubah tebal tersebut.

"Hahahaha," Ayato tertawa renyah. "Baiklah, _Chichinashi_, aku tidak akan melakukannya terlalu jauh untuk malam ini." Ayato lalu menarik selimut tebal dari ujung kasur, menggunakannya untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. "Malam ini aku hanya menghangatkanmu. Memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

Yui mengerjap, apa Ayato mengkhawatirkannya?

"Kalau kau sampai sakit maka itu akan mempengaruhi kualitas darahmu. Rasanya mungkin tidak akan senikmat tadi."

Dada Yui kembali berdenyut sesaat setelah mendengar lanjutan kalimat yang terlempar dari bibir Ayato.

"Hmmmh, aku mulai mengantuk," gumam Ayato seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Yui. Rangkulan tangannya di pinggang Yui masih seerat tadi, tak memberi sedikit pun ruang untuk bisa lepas dari cengkramannya.

Sementara itu Yui hanya bisa terdiam. Entah harus menyesali atau malah menikmati rasa hangat yang Ayato bagi kepadanya.

Karena bagaimana pun alasannya, rasa hangat itu begitu nyaman.

Yui tak bisa menyangkal atau pun mengelak bahwa perlahan ia mulai **menggilainya.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AKHIRNYAAAAAAA**

akhirnya jadi juga nih ficlet mweheheheheheeh

AYATOOOOO AAAAAAA CINTAKUUUUU lajdhhdfuyhdqghd pokoknya aku lagi mabok sama Ayato x Yui ahgwyhhwhshs!

8/D

Makasih banyak ya udah mau mampir hihihi :* /cium

**- Lucifionne**


End file.
